º Better Than They º
by SMEXY GALS S.A
Summary: [LEMON.YAOI.01x02] Heero Yuy ha regresado y, después de romperle el corazón al adorable Duo hace unos años, aprovecha el púnico provocado por sus padres para arreglar las cosas con el siempre lindo trenzado. ¿Funcionará? xD [TERMINADO]
1. Chapter A1

**Better Than They**

'_Mejor que ellos'_

**Aclaratorias:**

**_Smexy Gals S.A_** es una entidad binacional conformada por el dúo de las hermanísimas incestuosas y adictas al yaoi: Nadesiko Takase y Juny S. Tao.

**Objetivo inmediato**:

Escribir buenos fics con bishies haciendo de la suyas para nuestro 'sano' y delicioso deleite. Para más información (objetivos, metas, sueños, fantasías húmedas y demás), remitirse a nuestro sencillo Profile. xD

**Características: **

**OneShot_ de Gundam Wing._** POV de Duo. Pues lo OBVIO: Yaoi, mucho. Eso es lo principal; luego a que haya burlas, malas palabras, celos incomprendidos, pensamientos indebidos, en fin. xD Ya saben, es un fic que va en esta cuenta, POR TANTO debe contener aquellas cosillas que los hacen tan especiales y, tb, ls hacen reír. ¡Vamos! ¿Quien habla con propiedad aquí? o.ó Porque nosotras no.

**Fecha de Término:**

23 de Febrero del 2006 (1:52 AM XD) Pues estamos seguras que se estarán preguntando porqué demonios lo subimos recién ahora si lo teníamos listo desde hace más de 10 meses. Es simple, ¡no lo sabemos! xD jeje Pasa que hemos estado ocupadas con varios proyectos, incluso tenemos uno nuevo xa este 2007 sin nada, sip. Weno, era eso. u.u Aún tenemos otras sorpresas. Ja.

**Alertas:**

Un mini Lemon que no creo sea gran cosa, interno en uno de los pensamientos de Duito. Tb Lime, por supuesto. Luego nada más.

**Género: **

No tan morbosamente cómico como debería pero suponemos que ver a Duo en medio de una crisis existencial x causa de Heero es divertido. xD JOJOJO!

**Raiting: **

T.

**Parejas:**

HeeroxDuo (01x02)

**Summary:**

Duo cree que sus ojos no le mintieron en cuanto vio a su padre revolcándose en su oficina con otro tío que se le hacía muy conocido. ¿Quién? Pues el padre de Heero. u.u Este muchachito quien, además de haberle roto el corazón hace unos años, ha regresado y ahora aprovecha el _púnico_ para arreglar las cosas con su adorable trenzado. xD Basado en la idea de un excelente manga de Ayano Yamane.

_**¡FELIZ AÑO 2007:D**_

Capítulo**A1**

-¿Mi padre?-

-¡Si, tu padre, idiota!-

-Duo, estás completamente equivocado.-

Un balde agua me había tomado por sorpresa mojándome por completo. Yo, Duo Maxwell, era llamado mentiroso. Por lo menos estoy completamente seguro de algo: ¡sé lo que vi, mierda! ¡¿Cuántas veces se lo tenía que repetir?! ¡LOS VI!

Observé sin moverme como el idiota cabezota recogía su maletín de deportes y caminaba en dirección a la salida. Me indigné.

-¡Heero, escúchame! ¡Esto es serio!-le grité antes de que saliera. Cerró la puerta bruscamente y después de arrojar su maletín a un lado, se acercó hacia mí para tomarme de la camisa del uniforme con violencia. Solté un quejido cuando me vi estampado contra los casilleros del vestidor.

-Es suficiente, Maxwell. No es gracioso.-Dijo en tono molesto mientras ponía un poco más de presión en su agarre. Sentí sus ojos azul profundo mirarme con una determinación que asustaba. Se veía enojado, pero eso no le quitaba lo grave a la situación en la cuál no encontrábamos por culpa de la promiscuidad de su puto progenitor. Fruncí el ceño fastidiado y como pude lo empujé lejos de mí.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo, ¿me oíste, maldito?!-Sentí febrilmente como mis músculos se tensaban mientras que mi índice izquierdo lo apuntaba con algo de nerviosismo. Mi rostro se calentaba con rapidez, me dolía el entrecejo de lo mucho que lo forzaba, mis dientes se friccionaron de tal forma q mis encías descargaron ese ligero dolorcito conocido; y mi yo interior empezaba a confundirse horriblemente. ¡No podía pensar en ESO ahora! ¡NO TENÍA NADA QUE VER! Respiré profundo x la nariz para calmarme, pasé una mano sobre mi rostro y me giré un poco para no ver a Heero de frente. Aunque no lo dijera directamente su presencia me perturbaba en gran proporción.-Escucha…-

-Parece que aún lo tienes dentro, ¿Verdad?-Lo vi de reojo. Su miraba me retaba con descaro.-Sabes que me encanta lo susceptible que eres…-recitó viéndome fijo, creo. No pude percatarme de esto, había girado mi cuerpo hasta mirar de lleno los casilleros. Mis manos se convirtieron en puños instantáneamente, pero se relajaron tan pronto escucharon esas palabras de antaño para ambos.-…eres excitante, sabes…-habló seductoramente tratando de aminorar la tensión que crecía en mí. Cosa que logró, no disminuirla, ¡sino convertirla en coraje y vergüenza!

-¡CALLATE, MALDITO BASTARDO MENTIROSO!-Me giré de lleno y me percaté de la sorpresa en su rostro, la cuál se convirtió en seriedad al instante.-No me he tragado mi orgullo por ti, ¿comprendido?-Se levantó taciturno mientras suspiraba disque derrotado. Me encaró de cierta distancia, ya que la banca con la que había tropezado y caído debido al empujón, nos separaba.

-No es su culpa, y bien lo deberías saber.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Estoy seguro que mi padre no es así de fácil.-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué la culpa la tiene mi padre? ¡¿Te refieres a que él se le insinuó, animal?!-Me sentí hervir internamente más de lo normal. Si algo no soportaba eran las malas lenguas que podían herir a mi familia y ya una vez se lo había demostrado a los infelices de mi curso cuando los oí hablar vulgarmente de mi hermana. Agradezco que Trowa haya estado allí para no dejarme cometer asesinato de primer grado. En fin, cosas del pasado.-Ya dije lo que vi y no me drogo para ver alucinaciones; y ¡mucho menos esta es una treta para…para acercarme a tu insignificante existencia!-exclamé, más bien creo que fue mi dignidad la que gritó por mí. Heero arqueó una ceja. La verdad que no entendí.

-Quisiera que me explicaras con detalles lo que me acabas de decir, Duo.-

-¡Ya lo dije una vez y no pienso repetirlo! ¡Es vergonzoso!-

-Quizá fue un error, quizá…quizá lo malinterpretaste.-

Observé el semblante calmado de Heero. No puedo creer que tome todo esto TAN a la ligera. ¡Por Dios! ¡Estamos hablando de nuestros padres! Involucrados en una supuesta relación amorosa, algo tan…increíble. Ambos son casados y tienen una familia. ¡Familia! Y me preocupa más la de Heero, el cuál tiene seis hermanos; pero parece que le da igual. Suspiro pesadamente mientras paso una mano por los mechones castaños que caen sobre mi rostro. Me siento tan confundido y la preocupación casi me ahoga.

-Esto es una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Creo que voy a llorar de lo frustrado que me siento…-

-No seas tan melodramático, Duo. Pareces mujercita.-Una sonrisa mordaz adornó su rostro. Yo me sonrojé del coraje, pero reprimí mis palabras. ¡Maldito infeliz, como jode con eso, mierda!-Si quieres una solución, la encontraremos.-Recogió su maletín de deportes y cruzó la banca que nos dividía acercándose a mí. Yo retrocedí por impulso.-Está bien, como quieras.-Levantó las manos delante de él en defensa y yo no hice más que caminar con rapidez, pasando por su lado, hasta llegar a la puerta y salirme sin siquiera molestarme en cerrarla. Volteé a verlo.

-¡No tengo tu tiempo, Heero!-

-¿Qué hacer contigo, Duo?-Escuché que se cuestionaba retóricamente, pero eso más me pareció una burla a mi persona. Resoplé haciendo que me mirara de reojo, mirada que jamás olvidaría y que jamás, para mi puta desgracia, dejará de lanzarme.

**o·o·o·o·o·o**

Veía las hojas del patio moverse elegantemente gracias a la ligera brisa de otoño que nos azotaba como siempre por las tardes. Mi muñeca comenzaba a resentirse de estar soportando mi cabeza durante ese tiempo, el tiempo que yo creía necesitar para distraerme de esos inmoralmente perfectos ojos cobalto. Mi cabeza dolía punzantemente y ese tic desconocido a un lado de mi cuello se empezaba a intensificar. Llevé mi mano libre hacia esa zona, masajeándola levemente. Y fue cuando perdí nuevamente: esa seria e indescifrable expresión me veía curiosamente, no sé…

Bajé la vista sintiéndome extraño y violado visualmente. A veces, miradas así me hacen cosechar la cierta inseguridad que cultivo con frecuencia, pero que muestro camuflada. Debido a mi posición, observo ido el lazo verde esmeralda que ata mi trenza fuertemente. Me hizo recordar otra vez a…

-Duo.-Me llamó con su voz grave y segura. Me asusté. Demonios, estúpidas reacciones del subconsciente. Levanté la vista, con ese colorido que siempre mostraba al toparme con este sujeto tres meses mayor que yo: Heero Yuy. La defensiva era, para mí, la mejor arma para dejarlo en _stand by_ por algún rato.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso todavía no lo comprendes?-

-Me remito a mi declaración anterior: no fue su culpa.-

-¡Ay, Heero, Heero! ¡Deja de decir eso de una vez!-Exclamé enojado mientras daba un golpe a la servilleta a mi lado.-¡Mi padre ha sido fiel toda su vida!-Heero emitió una sonrisa lateral y sarcástica x sentido.

-Uy si, fiel es hasta los huesos, no lo dudemos.-Un sonrojo apareció en mis pálidas mejillas infladas x el coraje.-Deja de lado tu sentimentalismo e intenta responder a las interrogantes. Sino lo haces, pues quédate con el problema tu sólo.-Abrí mis ojos relajando mis facciones viendo como el castaño se levantaba de su lugar. Tomó su vaso de jugo de naranja y lo terminó de un trago. Se acercó a mi yo sorprendido con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba.-No me quedaré de brazos cruzados si es cierto todo lo que me haz dicho. Esto no debería estar pasando.-Dijo. Se enderezó y después de colgarse el bolso cruzando su torso, empezó a caminar.

¡¿Pretende dejarme con el paquete a mí sólo?! ¡Ja! ¡Ya quisiera! Pero si insisto en…eso SI implicaría estar cerca de él x obligación, ¿verdad? También concentraría el tamaño problema _'enterrado'_ hace algún tiempo, desde que teníamos 16, ¿verdad? Maldita sea…

-¡Espera!-Me había levantado después de haber perdido mi pequeña batalla interna. Definitivamente, este siempre sería mi karma. Qué irónico; a veces pienso que el destino es la peor basura que puede existir subjetivamente. Tomé mi mochila lentamente y con paso moderado caminé mirando sus cabellos revueltos color chocolate.

-Tengo una idea.-Habló sin esperar nada.

-¿Qué…?-

**o·o·o·o·o·o**

-¿Qué diablos voy a encontrar aquí? No me gusta irrumpir en su espacio personal u.ú.-Proseguí mi labor de revisar el armario-vestidor de mi padre. Tenía todo lo que un ejecutivo tan elegante y siempre preocupado x su imagen necesita. Y ni siquiera he puesto un pie en el vestidor de Hilde. Esa muchachita si q es una maniática. Pero yo no soy así. Si me gusta vestir bien, pero no tengo tanta ropa acumulada en mi habitación.

Cuando mi padre se separó de mi madre, yo tendría unos 15, sip. Ellos habían decidido este 'divorcio' x cuestiones de trabajo. En realidad no se habían divorciado, sólo que mamá obtuvo una mejor cede de trabajo en Nueva York y se fue dejándonos aquí a los tres miembros de la familia. Venía una vez al mes a vernos y nos traía muchos regalos, pero eran demasiados para mi gusto. Parece ser que mi padre se deprimía algunas veces x todo esto, mucho más cuando recién comenzó. Pero hubo un momento en que se la pasaba fuera de casa dejando recados en la contestadora o en nuestros celulares. Según él, trabajo. Pero ahora comprendo ese _'trabajo'_ al que se refería. No lo entiendo, de verdad que no. Y todo había pasado hace menos de 2 días, pero para mí era un problema de meses o más, no sep.

Bien. Después de voltear todo de cabeza, me dejé caer al suelo con ambas manos sobre mi cabeza, me sentía extrañamente mareado y x demás cansado. Y aún ni siquiera era pasadas las seis.

Desde que salí de la escuela para venir a casa, todo el camino me la había pasado pensando acerca de lo que me había dicho Heero, sip, el plan que, según él, nos daría la eficiencia requerida. Rayos, aún trataba de todas las formas posibles de comprender como es que encontré el valor suficiente para ir a buscarlo en medio de la práctica de fútbol, frente a todo el curso; ¡Dios, que vergüenza!...encima que todos saben acerca de aquella cuestión que tanto me atormenta. A mí si, a él, no sé y ni me interesa saberlo.

Las cosas habían sido simples, los resultados desastrosos. Yo que no suelo entrometerme en nada de lo que no tenga que ver conmigo, pero creo que, como siempre, el destino quiso jugarse la carta más podrida de toda la baraja. Es que el sólo recordarlo me confunde, me hace sentir extraño: había encontrado a mi padre besándose, si, besándose y siendo manoseado x un tipo de cabellos castaños en medio de su oficina de alto gerente, ¡tirados en el sofá! ¡Esto era chocante! No me tenían que explicar con gráficos que era lo que pasaría a continuación, ni siquiera quería verlo. Y lo peor de todo esto, era que la persona con la que pretendía acostarse a plena luz del día era nada más y nada menos que…que…Dios, esto es horrible…¡era el papá de Heero! ¿Qué cómo sé que era el papá de Heero? ¡Como no saberlo si cada vez que me quedaba en casa del chico Yuy cenábamos con él y toda su familia! ¡Y tan amable y correcto que se le veía al pendejo!

Yo había visto todo desde la rendija de la puerta abierta, la cuál dejaba ver gran parte del lugar. Recuerdo bien como me había quedado estático al descubrirlo; mi mochila y saco del uniforme cayeron al suelo. Estaba x completo sorprendido y avergonzado.

En un momento pensé seriamente en que esto era una estúpida pesadilla que x razones inexistentes estaba teniendo en uno de mis tantos breaks que me daba en el día. Pero no. Lo supe al momento en que mi móvil vibró en mis pantalones haciéndome despertar y correr un poco alejado de la puerta x donde estaba de fisgón. Contesté. Era mi hermana. Era la pequeña Hilde pidiéndome que llevara a nuestro padre a casa lo más rápido posible porque organizaría una cena sorpresa para él. Sonaba tan emocionada. Al parecer quería hacerlo sentir en casa en recompensa x el gran trabajo que hace x nosotros.

Dios mío, ¡si la vida no puede ser más irónica y patética!

Renegué conmigo mismo después de recordar estas cosas. Cabe agregar que si cenamos esa noche, pero yo me mostré callado y apartado en espíritu del trío. Mi padre se preocupó un poco alegando que quizá serían las preocupaciones de la escuela o algo así, no le presté atención. Como sea. El trato había sido que ambos, Heero y yo, averiguáramos cosas no comunes en ellos. Sólo supongamos que lo que vi…sea un error y…¡No, imposible! A eso no se le presta más interpretaciones que la que yo le di.

Arrg…! Me siento muy fastidiado con todo lo que está pasando, pero principalmente me molesta relacionarme con esa persona otra vez. Es un error contundente, uno grande. Me había jurado que jamás volvería a siquiera cruzar palabra con ese infeliz pervertido, ¡ni una sola mirada! Pero el deseo y la fuerza de voluntad son cosas tan distintas, empezando x el hecho que una vence a la otra con creces y más. El muy infeliz de Heero me había amarrado inconscientemente a él para siempre y no iba a poder encontrar tijera alguna que cortara ese condenado lazo.

¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP!

-¿Uh?-Un pitido muy conocido me hizo levantar la cabeza y ver la puerta del vestidor abierta de par en par. No me molesté en ser discreto: mi padre llegaría más tarde de lo normal. Mi hermana andaba metida en su cuarto o quizá en casa de alguna de sus amigas, que sé yo.

Salí del armario-vestidor para atender aquel pitido que empezaba a detenerse. Tomé el móvil que yacía sobre el peinador de mi madre y leí el mensaje que me había llegado. Era de Heero. Algo en mi saltó de repente.

-¿Cómo es que dio con eso?-La pregunta inundó mi mente x completo. Miró distraído hacia el espejo viendo y no viendo mi claro reflejo. Usaba unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta de manga larga. Aunque estuviéramos en otoño la brisa fría se hacía notar enormemente.

El mensaje decía algo que no me esperaba. Según Heero ellos tendrían una cena en un reconocido y lujoso hotel en el centro de la ciudad. Me citaba para encontrarme con él más tardar a las 10 cerca del lugar. Dudé en primera instancia acerca del curioso dato; lo primero que me vino a la mente es que, como dijo antes, revisaría las pertenencias de su padre y al parecer su clandestina búsqueda había dado frutos. Reí sarcástico. Si, claro.

Y todavía me cuesta creer en él.

**o·o·o·o·o·o**

-Entonces, ¿no vendrás hasta mañana? o.ò.-Mordí mi pulgar derecho esperando una respuesta que me levantara los ánimos y me hiciera pensar en OTRA cosa que no fuera la que estaba pensando.-Bien, como digas papá. Adiós.-Despegué el móvil de mi oreja y lo cerré sin quitarle la vista de encima. Gracias a esto me pude convencer x completo que Heero había dado con lo indispensable. Se verían esta noche, era obvio. Pensé seriamente q esto era una broma de mal gusto de Heero, si, porque el maldito sabe que me preocupo de más y como a él parece importarle un bledo, pues jodamos a Duo en sus días de problemas extremos, ¡vamos, es divertido! ¬¬XXx

Me senté en el borde de la cama y observé mi despertador que yacía sobre mi buró. Ya casi eran las diez y yo ni siquiera me había apurado en sacar una chaqueta o en ponerme los zapatos. No quería ir, de verdad no quería. Heero había insistido con un par de mensajes diciendo que no me tardara y eso es lo que hacía. Lo hacía a propósito. Una de las principales cosas, aparte del problema, era que NO quería verle la cara al chico de ojos cobaltos.

-No voy a ir, no voy a ir.-Me repetía tratando de distraerme con algo. Podría ver una película o jugar un poco de video jue…-Diablos…-Tomé mi móvil y observé quién llamaba. Suspiré derrotado mientras contestaba.-¿Qué quieres?-Me levanté de un salto mientras metía mi mano libre en el bolsillo de mis pantalones.-Lo siento, no iré.-Mi caminata no cesó hasta que había llegado a la puerta del armario.-No puedes obligarme y lo sabes.-Me apoyé en la pared escuchando el horrible vacío que se había formado. Me sentía tranquilo casi vencedor cuando comentó lo que planeaba hacer si no llegaba.-¡¿ESTAS DEMENTE?! ¡NO lo harás! ¡Voy para allá de inmediato! ¡Y no te muevas, ¿entendiste?!-Exclamé algo desesperado. Colgué con velocidad y me incorporé buscando mis zapatillas. Después de ponérmelas, tomé mi chaqueta y salí corriendo de la habitación. Pero tuve que regresar porque estúpidamente había dejado mi móvil en el piso x el apuro. Ahora si que salí corriendo con todo lo que me daban las piernas.

**o·o·o·o·o·o**

-Ya era hora de que llegaras.-

-Cá…cállate…no…no es…-No podía hablar. Había corrido todo el camino hasta aquí después de bajar del único autobús que había a esta hora. Soy sincero, a veces me da un poco de miedo porque…¡bueno, como sea! Después de tomar la cantidad de aire necesaria me incorporé arreglando un poco mi cerquillo. Observé con detenimiento al tipo antipático que yacía sentado en una de las tantas bancas que se fijaban en el parque. Vestía unos jeans oscuros, zapatillas y una camiseta blanca debajo de una camisa negra, la cuál llevaba remangada hasta los codos. Lo vi levantarse y caminar hacia mí, retrocedí como siempre hago cuando veo que intenta ese tipo de movimientos. Me vio fijamente mientras yo metía mis manos en las bolsas de mi chaqueta y cohibía mi rostro con una expresión retadora.

-Bien, como quieras.-

-Hn.-Lo vi alejarse hacia la esquina donde se dejaba ver el gran hotel iluminado x una sutil luz al comienzo de las escalerillas del mismo. Tendría unos 50 pisos o que sé yo, pero x lo mismo que es tan lujoso y caro, pues no todos se pueden quedar allí.

-Vamos.-Escuché que decía empezando a caminar con normalidad dejándome atrás unos cuantos metros. Suspiré cansado y le di el alcance, pero sin olvidar con el tipo de persona que estaba, no puedo creer que haga como si nada hubiera pasado, ya lo superé y todo, pero no es nada considerado de su parte. No había cambiado para nada, aún seguía siendo un estúpido egocéntrico egoísta mal intencionado follador de los mil demonios. Fruncí el ceño al recordar esos momentos, me molestaba, me sentía frustrado y prepotente, lo odiaba con ganas, ¡con todas! Aún recuerdo su falta de sentimiento, su falso amor, su desprecio desmedido, su…

Si seguía así me pondría a llorar, ahora que me doy cuenta soy una completo imbésil con corazón. Si, porque sólo personas con corazón pueden sentirlo, ese tipo de personas no olvidan fácilmente, es decir, jamás lo olvidan.

Por un carajo, pensé que lo había superado. u.ú

-Duo, ¿qué esperas?-Lo miré con molestia y pasé x su lado empujándolo a propósito, no quería que me viera con expresión triste o melancólica, con lo creído que es pensaría que es x su estúpida causa. Estúpido problema, estúpido papá, estúpido Heero, estúpido papá de Heero, estúpido yo… . 

**ºº **FlaShBacK** ºº**

-Me gustas, Duo.-Heero me veía tan serio y decidido que me asustaba. ¿Sabrá de lo mucho que me gusta? ¿Lo sabrá ya? Juro que he tratado de ser lo más discreto posible y en clases no hago nada que diga algo al respecto. Trago saliva con nerviosismo sintiendo como los nervios aumentan y mis mejillas empiezan a ponerse calientes. Traté de probarlo, quería saber si hablaba en serio.

-¿Estás borracho o algo x el estilo? Te digo que no me parece gracioso.-Dije imprimiendo seriedad en mis palabras, pero al final del caso giré mi rostro alejándome un poco del chico de cabellera rebelde. Estábamos a unos centímetros de distancias, poníamos tocarnos con el aliento, era lo más cercano que había estado de Heero y juro que me sentía derrumbarme ante este concepto. De pronto sentí que me tomaba de la nuca jalándome hacia delante besando mis labios. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

Envolvía mis labios con ternura para luego utilizar su lengua para avisarme que iría más adentro. Obedecí sin darme cuenta y de igual manera me tentó a abrazarlo x el cuello ayudando a que ese beso se hiciera con la profundidad acordada. Sentía su lengua moverse inquieta dentro de mi boca, saboreando cada rincón a su paso, cada uno de mis puntos clave. Me separé de improviso empujándolo un poco y tapando con una de mis manos mis labios mojados. Mi rostro parecía una olla de presión al tiempo.

-Sé mi novio, por favor.-Dijo con una voz suave formando una sonrisa x demás conciliadora. Volviendo a acercarse me miró a los ojos fijamente. Yo parpadeé sorprendido x la pregunta. No sabía que responderle.-Si me rechazas, no descansaré hasta convencerte de lo contrario.-Repitió pero con algo de tristeza. Yo me sorprendí más. ¿Convencerme? ¡¿De qué?! Más enamorado no podía estar, que irónico, x Dios.

No respondí nada sólo me acerqué a él y abrazándolo x el cuello hice que quedáramos juntos, teniendo que empinarme un poco al ser él más alto que yo. Sentí sus manos asirse a mi cintura x debajo del saco de paño que llevaba. Era invierno y el frío era considerable.

-Tomaré eso como un sí, gracias, Duo; me haces muy feliz.-Exclamó acariciando mi espalda al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo hacía lo mismo con la mía. Quedamos así x unos segundos hasta que decidí separarnos, y acercarme a sus labios y beber, x mi cuenta, de aquella fuente que se había mantenía en mis fantasías x semanas, desde que llegó a este instituto. Por fin, Heero era mío, sólo mío.

**o·o·o·o·o·o**

-Dámelo…con todo…Ahhh…así, más fuerte…Hee-chan…-Mis gemidos ahogados me impedían respirar con normalidad llevando mi respiración a entrecortadas exhalaciones. Mis caderas moviéndose a un ritmo infinitamente delicioso asentadas sobre las caderas de mi serio y guapo amante. Puedo sentir el placer que me brinda al impulsarme con cada estocada que me da al estar sentado sobre él, entrando y saliendo con fervor y rapidez, con fuerza, rudeza. Me mataría si seguía deslizando su mano de esa manera x…

-¿Te gusta así, verdad?-Su voz grave y sensual golpeando contra mi oído mientras que no puedo detener mis movimientos, mis suspiros placenteros se guiaban x las sensaciones increíbles que sentía en ese momento. Me penetraba con fuerza e ímpetu provocándome que me viniera antes que él. No lo soporté más, esa típica fuerte ola de nervios tensos me inundó x completo haciéndome caer sobre la cama, con las caderas en alto aún pegadas a las de Heero, quien no había cesado con las estocadas mortales. Seguía empujando con fervor haciéndome gemir más placenteramente aún. Mordí mi labio inferior sintiendo como mi cuerpo perdía el completo control al sentir como el caliente líquido de Hee-chan se derramada dentro de mí, adjuntándose a mi espasmo, acribillándome de un placer indescriptible. Se sentía grandioso, lo mejor.

Lo sentí caer sobre mí, respirando entrecortadamente. Su pecho sudoroso pegado a mi espalda, unido a mí. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras que el mío lo acompañaba de una forma un poco más acelerada, nunca supe controlar mi respiración cuando tenemos sexo. Solté un suspiro de satisfacción estirando mi mano acariciando uno de sus muslos, apretándolo con fuerza. Reí un poco al sentirlo removerse sobre mí.

-Eso fue fabuloso, eres fantástico.-Dije embelesado con esos ojos azules, brillantes, sintiendo como acariciaba la base de mi espalda desnuda. Este se acercó a mí, besándome el cuello con voracidad haciéndome cosquillas. Al parecer aprovechó esto para tenderme boca arriba y posicionarse sobre mí, entre mis piernas abiertas.

-Te amo como no tienes idea, Duo, lo juro x mi propia vida.-Ese tono me sorprendió un poco. Era decidido, imperativo, serio. No entendí muy bien, pero ahora que pienso un poco, esta sesión había sido más romántica y sutil que las anteriores. Nos besamos y acariciamos durante largo rato, fue embriagante, en cambio otras jugamos y nos divertimos al hacer el amor, pero ahora…

-Lo has repetido muchas veces hoy, ¿pasa algo malo?-Pregunté extrañado acariciando su rostro jadeante y sonrojado. Este me sonrió tranquilo mientras me daba un beso corto en los labios para luego acomodarse sobre mi pecho.-¿Heero?-

-No, sólo…sólo quería que lo supieras lo suficiente para que no lo dudes nunca.-Y se acomodó mismo gato persa sobre un mullido cojín. Yo lo abrace x los hombros mirando al techo, preocupado. De por sí esto ya era extraño, mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Pero lo dejé pasar x el bien del momento.

-Yo también, Heero, yo también.-

**o·o·o·o·o·o**

Han pasado más de dos semanas y no he visto a Heero desde la última vez que se quedó en casa y dormimos juntos. No ha venido a clases, tampoco. Si estuve preocupado en un principio pues ahora estoy tan desesperado y ansioso que siento que cualquier cosa me mataría, cualquiera. Sólo he podido conformarme con esperar 'paciente' a que se digne a aparecerse o siquiera a llamar. Por favor noten la ironía en la frase. u.ú

Jueves x la mañana y las clases acaba de empezar. Y de Heero ni el nombre, ¿qué diablos le pasa para faltar así, eh? Que irresponsable, con la escuela y conmigo que soy su novio y…! ¡Bah! Es igual ya de por si me tiene abandonado sin importarle y si no llamó hace 10 días menos lo hará ahora, a estas horas del mañana.

Justo en estos momentos, observando aburrido como explican el origen de las culturas mexicanas, recuerdo aquellas palabras que Hee-chan pronunció en nuestra última noche juntos: _'Te amo como no tienes idea, Duo…' _¡Ja! Si me amara me hubiera llamado y no me dejaría con el corazón en la garganta como un enfermo desesperado, ¡como lo detesto x insensible! ¬¬ Estúpido Yuy, egoísta de mierda…

**o·o·o·o·o·o**

Las clases han terminado, ya es hora de ir a comer algo, muero de hambre. Cuando salgo de casa casi siempre termino sin tomar desayuno, x eso mi pobre estomaguito reclama alimento nutritivo. Salgo del salón en compañía de mis compañeros de curso, mejores amigos. Caminábamos charlando animosamente, hablando acerca del escandalito de ayer protagonizado x las locas perdidas del salón un año menor que nosotros. En fin, pasando a lo más importante del momento. Mi celular registra una llamada entrante con el tonito que yo mismo coloqué para diferenciar las llamadas de un Heero desaparecido. Corrí a contestar bajo la mirada curiosa-divertida de Trowa y Quatre.

-¡Heero! ¡¿Dónde estás, estúpido anormal?! ò.o ¡¿Cuántas vacaciones piensas tomarte, eh?!-Exclamé con molestia sin detenerme a respirar. En cuanto me callé la línea se sentía vacía, pero aún así escuchaba la respiración tranquila del chico al otro lado. No me contestó nada, ese me enojó aún más.-¡¿Porqué llamas hasta ahora?! ¡Me tenías muerto de preocupación, pero al parecer no te importa, ¿verdad?! ¡Eres de lo peor!-Nuevamente sin respuesta alguna, normalmente ya me hubiera gritado y la pelea no sería con el puto aire que nos separaba.-¡Contéstame, imbésil! ¡¿Qué…?!-Me callé al escuchar el sonido de llamada cortada retumbando en mi oreja. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente sin entender al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños con furia. ¡¿Quién demonios se creía para dejarme…?! ùÚ

-Duo, ¿era Heero, verdad? Pensé que ya se había ido. o.o.-

Volteé a ver a Quatre sin entender a que diablos se refería con eso.-¿Irse? Él no se ha largado a ningún sitio, Q-chan u.ú, sólo se está dando la rica vida de vag…-Pero el rubio me cortó nuevamente empezando a hablar.

-¿Qué no lo sabes? La familia de Heero se irá a vivir a América, la secretaria me lo dijo el otro día que…¡DUO, ESPERA!-

¡Espera, nada! ¡¿Qué chingados significaba eso?! Maldito bastardo, ¿cómo se atreve a hacerme eso? Mis ojos se aguaron al instante que salía del instituto corriendo con todo lo que me daban las piernas, sintiendo los suaves azotes que me proporcionaba mi larga trenza. Llegué a una calle concurrida, allí tomaría un taxi y así no tendría que esperar tanto para joderle la cara a ese infeliz de Heero.

**o·o·o·o·o·o**

-Entonces…es cierto.-Me dije en un susurro viendo desde la acera de enfrente como un grupo de hombres metía muebles y cajas a un enorme camión estacionado frente a su casa, la cuál era bastante grandecita. Esperé que algunos autos pasaran y crucé la calle dispuesto a meterme a esa casa a patadas si era necesario para verlo.

Ya en la puerta, me encontré con su madre, que al parecer supervisaba a los de la mudanza parada desde la entrada de la casa. Al verme me sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a mí dándome un cálido abrazo. Desde que la conocí, la señora había sido muy buena y amable conmigo, sabiendo que Heero y yo manteníamos una relación más estrecha de lo normal en dos hombres. Le respondí el abrazo con cariño sintiendo como acariciaba un lado de mi cabello.

-¡Qué bueno verte, lindo Duo! ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Pues bien, bien, gracias x preguntar.-Ella me mostraba una sonrisa fiel como siempre, aún no había dejado de acariciar algunos mechones de cabello q caían de mi rostro.-Disculpe, ¿se encuent…?-

-¿Heero? ¡Claro! Está arriba arreglando su habitación antes de que carguen lo que falta. n.n.-Dijo jovial. Yo no hice más que bajar la cabeza empezando a molestarme al recordar que el estúpido no me había dicho nada acerca de irse. Me sentí tan engañado que podía sentir como mi mente se burlaba de mí diciéndome cosas horrendas acerca de la situación, no podía creerlo. Apreté los puños y me abrí paso corriendo escaleras arriba, dirigiéndome hasta la habitación más alejada de todas. En el camino me crucé con algunos de sus hermanos como el pequeño Hazue de 9 años, quien se encontraba en compañía de la perdida de Nijan, de 15 años. Dios, la pobre muchacha era un desastre con patas y tenía de farrera y borracha lo que tenía de Yuy. -.-ÛÛ

Los saludé con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa, para después pasar a acercarme a la puerta de la habitación de 'mi amorcito', la cuál tuve la delicadeza de abrir de una contundente patada.

-¡Mierda, Nijan, ¿qué…?!-Y nada más, estaba ahí parado mirándome con una cara de sorpresa única, después de relajar el ceño al darse cuenta que no era la loca esa, sino alguien que no esperaba ver dentro de…¡¿cuánto?! ¡¿Diez años?!-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Duo?-Preguntó escupiendo aburrición mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo: guardar algunos libros en la caja que llevaba entre los brazos.

Me acerqué hacia él y de un tirón lo hice voltear a verme, soltó la caja debido al impacto. Quería que me viera a los ojos y me dijera que me largara, que ya no me amaba, ¡quería que primero viera el dolor que estaba causando dentro de mí para que lo dijera con ganas! No pude evitar soltar un gimoteo mientras que mis ojos empezaran a aguarse, apreté los dientes con fuerza, forzando a que el llanto se detuviera x unos instantes más, para así utilizar la rabia que tenía guardada bajo el brazo y estampar con fuerza a Heero contra la pared. Tenía unas ganas bárbaras de golpearlo y sacarle la mierda para que supiera en carne propia como es el dolor que siente mi corazón destrozado en estos instantes. Un nuevo sollozo se aventuró a salir derrumbando mi fuerza y haciendo que cayera sobre el pecho con respiración tranquila que traía en frente, aferrándome a él, llorando con sentimiento aguantado.

-Doshite, Heero?-Sollocé contra su camiseta sin soltarla. No sentí en ningún momento que me abrazara o algo x el estilo. Parecía una suave tabla a la que no quería dejar irse.-No me dijiste que te ibas…¡q cruel…!-Exclamé golpeándolo suavemente sin despegarme de él, esperando a que me abrazara y me pidiera disculpas, que me besara.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

-No seas dramático, ¿quieres? Es suficiente.-Y con sus manos me apartó de él mientras me decía esas palabras tan frías y serias, dejándome parado frente a la pared mientras que se dedicaba a recoger lo que había tirado con anterioridad. Apreté los puños nuevamente esperando a que dijera alguna maldita palabra de amor.-No sé que haces aquí, me estas estorbando, ¿sabes? Por si no te has fijado estoy x mudarme.-Habló de lo más normal dándome la espalda mientras abría su armario sacando más cajas ya selladas con anterioridad. Sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de mis manos, no podía dejar que se comportara como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡Es por eso que estoy aquí, idiota! ¡No me dijiste nada!-Grité dolido, Heero se giró para verme sin chiste mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, ¡como si le estuviera diciendo la maldita hora! ¡¿Qué le pasa?!-¡¿Pensabas que no me enteraría?! ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú para dejarme de esa manera?! ¡No seas tan cobarde, quieres!-Volví a gritar eufórico, pero sin darme cuenta siquiera que mi rostro empezaba a mojarse con rapidez nuevamente. Tapé mis ojos con una de mis manos mientras trataba de calmarme un poco, mi corazón latía con velocidad y mi respiración agitada x la excitación del momento. Me miró con seriedad y la misma aburrición del comienzo, cruzado de brazos.

-¿Terminaste?-Parpadeé un par de veces.-Ahora, ¿podrías irte? Tengo cosas que hacer, Maxwell.-Volvió a repetir con voz de desprecio mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla y así indicarme que me marchara. Yo lo veía sorprendido, sin poder tragarme que todo esto era la puta realidad que nada más me lastimaba más y con mucho más fuerza que antes. Seguí soltando lágrimas mientras me mordía el labio inferior, aguantándome las ganas de caer de rodillas. No me moví de mi sitio, observé como Heero suspiraba cansado y fruncía el ceño molesto.-¿No escuchaste? Lárgate que me molesta tu presencia.-Exclamó cruzado de brazos mirándome con más frialdad que al comienzo.

No estaba del todo convencido. Este no era mi Heero: no era el Hee-chan que me llamaba todas las mañanas para asegurarse que llegara al instituto, el Hee-chan que me besaba profundamente cuando nos encontrábamos en la esquina de siempre, el Hee-chan que me cuidaba de cualquier cosa, el Hee-chan que me ayudaba con los deberes, el Hee-chan con el cuál compartía mi paraguas en días lluviosos…pero sobre todo, no era el Hee-chan que decía amarme con toda el alma. Ese Heero ya no es aquel déspota castaño.

-¿Qué…qué ha pasado contigo, Heero? Pensé que me amabas, me lo decías todo el tiempo.-Dije con voz rasposa debido al llanto. Fui acercándome a él con pasos lentos, su mirada se mantenía fija en la mía, pude ver un ligero temblor y descontrol en sus manos al tiempo que sus labios se abrían tratando de decir alguna palabra o frase significativa. Y así fue. Pasó una mano x sobre su rostro demostrando que estaba cansado de todo mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Lo estuve pensando y ahora que me voy me di cuenta que todo lo nuestro fue una pérdida innecesaria de tiempo y espacio.-Se cruzó de brazos mirándome con su típica y común frialdad y egoísmo con la que le habla a cualquier extraño sin importancia. Yo cerré los ojos fuertemente tratando de pensar que tenía los oídos mal y que nada de esto estaba ocurriendo. Su voz sonaba tan insípida.-Nunca te amé en realidad, todo fue…no sé lo que fue, sólo pasamos tiempo juntos y nada más, ¿satisfecho con la explicación?-No le respondería, no lo haría. Eso fue suficiente para hacerme llorar nuevamente, llevé mis manos a mi rostro como si fuera un cuenco roto x el cuál se chorrea el agua empozada. No podía detener mis lágrimas, fluían con libertinaje sin hacerme el mínimo caso. Definitivamente, Heero acaba de matarme en vida, y lo ha hecho de la forma más cruel que pudo escoger. Y eso no podía quedarse impune.

_**¡PLAFF!**_

Una precisa cachetada se dejó caer sobre su rostro, el cuál se giró a causa del impacto. Mi rostro oscurecido por mis cabellos castaños no se dignaba a hacerle frente después de esto.-Eres un maldito infeliz sin corazón…-Logré pronunciar luego de atreverme a verlo a los ojos. Seguía con la misma mirada estoica sin afectarse ni un ápice. Arrugué mi rostro con rabia, sintiendo aún como mis lágrimas seguían corriendo. Completo descaro de su parte. Lo increíble del caso, así como también lo inhumano de su corazón le permitió sonreír con ironía.

-Ay, mira, no seas niñita, ¿si? Es suficiente.-Intenté estamparle un segundo golpe exacto, pero él fue más rápido y me tomó del brazo con brusquedad y jalándome hacia la salida. Me hecho de la habitación como si de un intruso o un ladrón me tratara. Caí sentado mirándolo, seguía con esa mirada que tanto odiaba, salpicada con algo de fiereza, demostrando así lo molesto que se había puesto.-Te me largas, estoy harto de tus lloriqueos, Duo.-

-¡Pero Heero!-

-¡¡Cállate de una maldita vez!! Ya lárgate que no estoy de humor para tus estupideces de niñita resentida, ¡¡me tienes enfermo!!-Gritó furioso apuñalándome con maldad. Yo seguía sin creerlo, pero ahora estupefacto x las palabras tan crueles y duras que se empeñaba en meter en mis oídos. Relajó su expresión y después de inhalar un poco de aire, dejó salir la conclusión para él.-En lo que a mi respecta, ya no somos nada.-Y sin más me tiró la puerta en la cara sin importarle lo que represento aquí. Esto ya no me causa ningún dolor, más que eso. Me ha golpeado tan brutalmente, no sé si intencional o sin darse cuenta, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que esto no se lo voy a perdonar así me lo implore de rodillas. He sido humillado sin razón, sólo x preocuparme de la de persona que amo, ¡sólo x eso! Q imperfectamente perfecto es el mundo, irónico como nada ni nadie. Limpié mis lágrimas y me puse de pie, mirando furioso la puerta la cuál me había cerrado.

-Esto…esto te costará MUY caro, maldito desgraciado.-

**ºº **FlaShBacK** ºº**

No sé que demonios hago aquí esperando a que el animal insensible de Heero regrese. Según él a preguntar x la habitación de nuestros promiscuos padres. Sentado en uno de los sillones del lugar, el cuál tiene una vista preciosa hacia la piscina iluminada del hotel. Se vería interesante la vista desde pisos superiores, si pudiera internarme en ellos, claro. Por lo que sé, en este hotel sólo puedes subir hasta el segundo piso, en el cuál estoy y el cuál es el piso base, desde donde pides llave y están los elevadores que te llevarán a los demás pisos. Me sorprendió ver que el primer piso se ha unificado con el sótano con unas bonitas escaleras mecánicas, esos dos forman un centro comercial de lo más genial, estuve tentado a ir, pero el troglodita bestia de Heero me haló hacia la recepción y tuve que ir con él a regañadientes.

-Estúpido, estúpido, ¡mil veces estúp…!-

-Tengo el número, pero tenemos un problema.-Escuché que decía mientras se sentaba a mi lado, muy cerca de mí. Yo me alejé un metro más allá sin preocuparme x disimular. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, yo lo vi de reojo.-El Señor Milliardo pidió no ser molestado hasta la tarde del día siguiente. Hasta pidió que quitaran la línea directa a la habitación.-Habló con un dejo de ironía que lo sentí casi a descaro. Y ahora que sabía que el cachondo hambriento de sexo era MI propio padre me sentí hervir en vergüenza. No podía verle la cara al chico de cabellos castaños. Este emitió una risa ligera x demás divertida.

-¿Y ahora que pretendes hacer? ¬((¬.-Pregunté a la defensiva mirándolo con un sonrojo significativo. Este se había puesto de pie mirándome, más bien esperando a que hiciera lo mismo. Y lo hice x ser tan idiotamente obediente.-Me imagino que nos iremos a casa, digo! Cada quien x su lado, claro u.ú.-Subrayé con un ademán de mano. Heero enarcó una ceja induciendo un gesto obvio.

-Claro que no, tonto, nos quedaremos aquí.-

-¿Qué dices? ò.ô?-

-Dije que pasaremos la noche aquí. Reservé la habitación al lado de la de nuestros padres, así podremos vigilar sus acciones.-Y después de tardar unos segundos en redireccionar esa información me di cuenta que esta fue dirigida directamente a la parte baja de mi anatomía. Unas ganas de carcajearme x tal broma de mal gusto me sacó de mi normalidad. Solté tal risotada en su cara que al parecer le molestó, porque frunció el ceño en desaprobación. Me calmé a los pocos segundos respirando x la boca.

-¡Ay, no! Jajajaja xD Heero, tus bromas son tan malas y absurdas que me matan!! Jajaja.-Continué con mi burla sin darme cuenta que era conducido hacia los ascensores con la mirada de muchas personas sobre mí. Al estar ya dentro, me callé de inmediato al sentir esa ligera falta de gravedad en tus órganos internos que ocasiona el movimiento de subida. Me espanté mirando para todos lados en el mismo ascensor, luego me aproximé a la esquina más cercana observando la actitud calmada de Heero Yuy. Le aventé las llaves que llevaba conmigo, las cuales cayeron derechito en su cabezota vacía.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¬.¬Û-

-¡Explícate! Ò.óx.-Vi como se acercaba. Puse mi manos frente a mí para impedirlo.-Desde esa esquina, ¡no te me acerques, pervertido acosador!-Exclamé apuntándolo completamente paranoico. El chico sólo se apoyó en una de las paredes del ascensor jugando con mi llavero entre los dedos.

-Eres tan dramático, Duo, estás paranoico ù.u.-

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo voy a estar si me estas llevando a un cuarto de hotel EN CONTRA de mi voluntad, eh?!-

-¿En contra de tu voluntad? o.ô Explícame eso a mí.-Dijo enarcando una ceja escéptico. No pude responderle porque las puertas se abrieron y me decidí a salir disparado del elevador dejando al de ojos cobalto atrás. Pero de la nada, comprimiendo un grito fui apresado de nuevo dentro del elevador, sintiendo un ligero golpe contra la espalda, cerré los ojos al instante.

No supe que sentí al verlo tan cerca de mí, ¡tan sólo a milímetros de distancia! Me miraba intensamente mientras que enredaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, x debajo de mi chaqueta. Tragué saliva duramente colocando mis manos sobre mis labios, estaba loco si pensaba besarme.

-¡No do hadas! (Trad.:¡No lo harás!)-Hablé sin quitar las manos de mis labios. Heero desvió la vista hacia los botones del mismo y presionó el de mantener puertas abiertas. Luego me miró serio y me indicó que sacara la cabeza y viera lo que sucedía afuera, en el pasillo de ese piso. Al asomarme x sobre el hombro de Heero, quien x cierto aún no se dignaba a soltarme, quité mis manos de mi boca y las coloqué sobre sus hombros, para mantener el equilibrio. Abrí mis ojos cuando sentí algo húmedo y cálido recorrer mi oreja.

-Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo. Te has vuelto tan lindo…-Susurró deseoso contra mi sentido del oído estremeciéndome. Si será un pervertido de…

-¡Suéltame, pervertido asqueroso!-Exclamé fastidiado empujándolo lejos de mí. Salí del elevador rápidamente seguido de cerca x mi acosador de turno. Fruncí el ceño.-¿Cuál es la maldita habitación? Abre la puerta para terminar con todo esto de una buena vez.-Heero se adelantó a mí y casi llegando al final del pasillo, sacó una tarjeta y abrió la puerta indicándome que pasara. Lo hice sin quitarle la mirada inquisidora de encima. Él suspiro acostumbrado a mis delirios de persecución, ¡pero no lo eran! Realmente era perseguido y acosado sexualmente por él. u.ú

Al entrar mis ojos se maravillaron al ver tal belleza de lugar. Prendí las luces que se encontraban un poco alejadas de la puerta. Eran focos bifocales esparcidos x todo el techo. Un cómodo recibidor con flores blancas frescas, las cuales perfumaban el ambiente de una manera incomparable. Me paré a inhalar adicto ese aroma tan delicioso.

-Ah, huele tan bien.-Dije cerrando los ojos disfrutando del aroma del ambiente. Pero no tardé mucho en despertar y dirigirme a la siguiente estancia constituida x una salita de TV, un mueble de cuero en media luna de color beige frente a un televisor de lo más grande, el cuál estaba puesto a algunos metros del gran ventanal que mostraba la ciudad x completo, vista obvia desde el piso número 18. Me acerqué al ventanal de inmediato disfrutando de la genial iluminación que tenía la ciudad a estas horas de la noche. Muchos colores daban ese toque libertino que sólo en Las Vegas se podía ver. Sonreí feliz de encontrarme allí, pero omitiendo el hecho de estar con Heero, claro. Y hablando del Rey de Reyes…

Me giré a ver dónde se encontraba el chico, pero lo único que logré divisar fue su camisa negra sobre el sillón de cuero. Me extrañé. Me adentré más en la habitación, era cierto que el ambiente se sentía fresco, pero con un pequeño tinte de calentura. Pasando a la siguiente estancia, la cuál estaba separada por un pequeño bar, encontré que tenía una cama enorme con 5 rechonchas almohadas y un cubrecama de lo más cómodo a la vista. Todo esto en tonos tierra. Había un vestidor grande y un par de mesitas a cada lado de la cama, con una elegante lámpara cada uno, sin contar el teléfono, el cuál se mantenía sobre el mueble que custodiaba al televisor de 40".

Después de recorrer todo esto con una mirada asombrada, me dediqué a tenderme sobre la rica y mullida camita. Era de lo más suave y los cojines tan deliciosos al tacto que me quedaría dormido en instante, pero no pude evitar quitarme las zapatillas y aventurarme a saltar como niño pequeño sobre la cama, era genial todo esto, me sentía tan feliz.

-¡Esto es genial, genial, genial! x3.-Exclamé sin dejar de saltar, sólo hasta que oí una voz proveniente del baño. Me detuve viendo a un Heero desnudo de la cintura para arriba, quien me observaba en mi entretenida actividad. Me dejé caer sobre la cama sin despegar mi mirada. En definitiva, su cuerpo había cambiado después de la última vez que lo vi desnudo. Su torso estaba un poco más bronceado y sus pectorales más definidos. Su abdomen mostraba ligeros cuadraditos sin definirlos por completo. Había desarrollado esas líneas diagonales que llegan hasta la parte baja de su cuerpo y sus brazos se mostraban relajados pero fortificados a la vista. Giré la vista frunciendo el ceño para evitar que viera mi sonrojo.

-Hasta que dices algo coherente. Mira que pensé que te disgustaba la idea de estar conmigo.-Una arrogante sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras movía sensualmente los cabellos que caían x su frente, seguían tan rebeldes como siempre.

-¡Claro que me molesta, idiota! ¬o¬ Sólo que este lugar me gusta y eso no tiene nada que ver con tu presencia. u.ú.-Me levanté de la cama y después de rodearlo me metí al baño azotando la puerta. Me recosté en la misma.

-¿Vas a bañarte?-Preguntó con tono mordaz. Yo inflé los cachetes ya cansado de tener que soportarlo.-Sólo lo digo porque hay unas batas en el armario.-

-¡Ya deja la joda!-

-Como quieras u.u.-

…_**Continuará**_

_**¡Gracias por leer como siempre! n.n**_

_Y, **¡REVIEWS!** - O no habrá final xD ¡Ja!_

**_Better Than They © Smexy Gals S.A._**


	2. Capítulo A2

**Better Than They**

'_Mejor que ellos'_

**Aclaratorias:**

**_Smexy Gals S.A_** es una entidad binacional conformada por el dúo de las hermanísimas incestuosas y adictas al yaoi: Nadesiko Takase y Juny S. Tao.

**Objetivo inmediato**:

Escribir buenos fics con bishies haciendo de la suyas para nuestro 'sano' y delicioso deleite. Para más información (objetivos, metas, sueños, fantasías húmedas y demás), remitirse a nuestro sencillo Profile. xD

**Características: **

**OneShot_ de Gundam Wing._** POV de Duo. Pues lo OBVIO: Yaoi, mucho. Eso es lo principal; luego a que haya burlas, malas palabras, celos incomprendidos, pensamientos indebidos, en fin. xD Ya saben, es un fic que va en esta cuenta, POR TANTO debe contener aquellas cosillas que los hacen tan especiales y, tb, ls hacen reír. ¡Vamos! ¿Quien habla con propiedad aquí? o.ó Porque nosotras no.

**Fecha de Término:**

23 de Febrero del 2006 (1:52 AM XD) Pues estamos seguras que se estarán preguntando porqué demonios lo subimos recién ahora si lo teníamos listo desde hace más de 10 meses. Es simple, ¡no lo sabemos! xD jeje Pasa que hemos estado ocupadas con varios proyectos, incluso tenemos uno nuevo para este 2007 sin nada, sip. Weno, era eso. u.u Aún tenemos otras sorpresas. Ja.

**Alertas:**

Un mini Lemon que no creo sea gran cosa, interno en uno de los pensamientos de Duito. Tb Lime, por supuesto. Luego nada más.

**Género: **

No tan morbosamente cómico como debería pero suponemos que ver a Duo en medio de una crisis existencial x causa de Heero es divertido. xD JOJOJO!

**Raiting: **

T.

**Parejas:**

HeeroxDuo (01x02)

**Summary:**

Duo cree que sus ojos no le mintieron en cuanto vio a su padre revolcándose en su oficina con otro tío que se le hacía muy conocido. ¿Quién? Pues el padre de Heero. u.u Este muchachito quien, además de haberle roto el corazón hace unos años, ha regresado y ahora aprovecha el _púnico_ para arreglar las cosas con su adorable trenzado. xD Basado en la idea de un excelente manga de Ayano Yamane.

**_¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN:D_**

**o·o·o·o·o·o**

**Capítulo A2**

_Final_

ALERT!** LEMON**

**o·o·o·o·o·o**

Habían pasado como unos 20 minutos desde que me metí al baño dispuesto a alejarme de tremenda maldita tentación, además de darme un cálido baño. El baño era hermoso, todo blanco y decorado con madera clara y vidrio. Luces bifocales como en las otras estancias y una ducha de azulejos blancos con puerta de vidrio vaporizada de la altura de mi cuello hasta los muslos, para tapar lo obvio, claro.

Había amarrado mi cabello en un cola alta después de desarmar el moño improvisado que hice para no mojarme el cabello. No tenía mi shampoo y me demoraría siglos en secarlo si no tenía un peine y una secadora a la mano. Suspiré cansado mientras me ponía una bata beige sobre la única prenda que llevaba: unos boxers blancos algo cortos. Diablos, si tan sólo hubiera pensado en usar shorts esta noche…T.T

Ya eran más de la media noche, lo supe así al ver mi celular antes de apagarlo para dormir. Un momento…tendría que dormir…en la cama…Dirán: ¡Eso es obvio, imbésil! Pero, ¿no han notado el pequeño detalle que…VOY A TENER QUE COMPARTIR EL LECHO CON EL INNOMBRABLE?! ¡Esto está mal, está mal! Muevo mi cabeza negativamente mientras doy vueltas en el baño. No tengo la menor idea de cómo evitar esto, dormir en el piso sería x demás estúpido teniendo una cama tan rica y grande y calientita y…¡Al carajo! Se lo merece x pendejo mal nacido y eso es nada comparado con lo que me hizo. u.ú Así que saldré y le diré lo decidido "democráticamente", sip. u.u

Es que…no me gusta llamarme autócrata n.ñÛ jeje

Salí del baño sin hacer tanto ruido, lentamente cerré la puerta tras de mí y observé lo que tenía enfrente. La habitación oscurecida siendo alumbrada tenuemente x las distintas tonalidades luminosas que emitía el televisor encendido. En la cama, la cuál yacía abierta hasta la mitad se encontraba un Heero dormido algo acurrucado, dándome la espalda. No pude evitar acercarme x el otro lado vacío. Necesitaba recordar lo lindo que se veía mientras dormía, tan tranquilo y ajeno a todo.

Me senté con delicadeza cuidando de no mover mucho la cama, no soy tan grande, pero aún así el peso se siente. Me giré en silencio para verlo: su rostro relajado perfectamente acomodado sobre una de las almohadas, la cuál ocultaba uno de sus ojos cerrados. Sus cabellos algo húmedos cayendo con libertad y soltura sobre su frente y quedando con lo demás tan rebeldes como siempre. Siempre me ha gustado tocar sus cabellos desordenados, como los de un niño que se niega a peinarse. Sonrío melancólico ante esto. No entiendo xq me siento tan feliz al tenerlo de nuevo conmigo, después de la crueldad que me hizo. Siento como que no fue nada y que lo único que importa es que está de vuelta a mi lado. Pero, lastimosamente, no es todo así. ¿Dónde queda mi dignidad y mi orgullo, después de haber sido aplastados de una manera tan egoísta y ruin?

Heero se había portado de tal forma sin importarle un poco mis sentimientos, me mintió y se aprovecho de mi amor por él, pero… ¿Qué acaso nunca me amó? Lo sentía tan sincero cuando me lo decía. Y, ¿por qué perdía tanto tiempo en preocuparse tanto por mí, en asegurar mi felicidad? No entiendo que ganó con hacer todo eso, el burlarse de mí lo pudo hacer de otras maneras, pero al parecer le pareció una rica ganancia si utilizaba la manera psicológica y sentimental. Aún no entiendo sus motivos, pero como hacerlo si nunca los supe. Q irónico, todo es tan irónico.

Suspiro cansado y me acomodo contra un par de almohadas mientras abrazo una contra mi pecho. Apoyo mi mentón en ella y me dedico a cambiar los canales sin siquiera ponerle atención. Me obligo a pensar en él inconcientemente. Una enorme frustración me envuelve al mismo tiempo que la impotencia de sentirme subyugado x él me hace romper aquel pedazo dentro de mí que me hace romper a llorar en silencio. Lágrimas corren x mis mejillas, ahora el problema no se centraba en la posible orientación sexual de mi padre o que tuviera, quizá, una relación amorosa con otro hombre, sino que ahora me empujaba contra mi voluntad a retomar aquellos momentos en que empecé a salir con Heero, así como el mismo momento en que me hizo a un lado como cualquier cosa. Hasta ahora recuerdo con claridad lo que me dijo, fue tan malo y frío conmigo…

-Eres tan cruel al hacerme esto…-Sollozo débilmente absorbiendo un poco x la nariz. Abrazo la almohada contra mí encogiendo mis piernas haciendo que la bata deje ver absolutamente todo lo que hay debajo de ella. El televisor se había detenido en un canal de tele-ventas. Como si me importara. Todas son tonterías. Un algo que no sé qué es me hace llorar un poco más fuerte haciendo que más lágrimas caigan de frente contra la tela del almohadón.

-¿Duo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?-No sentí en que momento fue que despertó y permití que me viera en un estado tan miserable. Lloraba mordiendo un poco la almohada, sorbiendo como un niño golpeado. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y comencé con un llanto potente mientras era abrazado cariñosamente x él, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, mojándolo todo. Me acarició la espalda por un momento, sólo x un momento, porque me di cuenta de la tremenda tontería que hacía.

-¡No me toques, infeliz! ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!-Grité histérico empujándolo lejos de mi haciendo que cayera de la cama dándose una vuelta completa. Por unos segundos me dio algo de gracia, pero se fue al segundo que más lágrimas involuntarias salieron mojándome más. Observé como se levantaba con el ceño algo fruncido y notoriamente enojado x mi arrebato.

-¿Podrías decirme que demonios te pasa?-Siseó mostrando ese brillo único en sus ojos cobalto que me hizo estremecer con algo de miedo. Ya hasta había formulado la hipótesis que me golpearía y me trataría como la última vez, quizá mucho peor.-Dímelo o sino voy a…-

-¡¿Vas a qué?!-Grité dándome valor de no se dónde. Limpié bruscamente mis lágrimas con la manga de la bata.-¡¿A golpearme?! ¡¿O a tratarme como el estorbo que soy?! ¡Dímelo!-Vi sus ojos abrirse; sabía de lo que hablaba, sabía que me refería a sus palabras de desprecio.-¡¡Hazlo!! ¡Porque ya nada de lo que me digas será peor después de ese momento en que me destrozaste por completo! ¡Después de tu desprecio, NADA me importa, NADA!-Mis lágrimas amenazaban con salirse nuevamente sin control. Heero se mantenía quieto mirándome con asombro, con algo de miedo x lo que decía. Sus manos apretaban la sábana con fuerza mientras que yo respiraba agitadamente x la euforia del momento. Tragué saliva para después sorber x la nariz. Este era el momento justo para decirle todo lo que no le dije debido a mi falta de carácter y de enfrentamiento. En este mismo momento le diría como me sentí en aquellos horribles momentos.-Fuiste tan cruel y frío, ¡no te importé ni un poco! Tus palabras de odio y desprecio después de haberme ocultado que te irías…¡Ja! Y yo muriendo de preocupación sin saber nada de ti, sin recibir ni una llamada…-Bajé la mirada sonriendo con ironía ante esto último dicho. Pero luego un arrebato nada propio en mí, me hizo estampar con fuerza mi puño contra el colchón haciendo que te sobresaltaras un poco, pero luego llevé esa misma mano hasta mi rostro lloroso.-Ahora entiendo…el motivo de tu sutileza esa última noche en que estuvimos juntos.-Me viste relajando la mirada con tristeza, pero no podía fiarme del todo. Siempre que veía ese tipo de miradas en ti las sentía sinceras para conmigo, x el mismo hecho de que eras un chico de lo más frío y nada expresivo con los demás.

-Duo, escúchame…-

-Me dijiste que me amabas, ¿cuántas veces? Tantas…-Sonreí, melancólico, acaricié ausente la sábana a mi lado. El televisor seguía en tono bajo, muy bajo, emitiendo esos destellos de luz colorida.-Fueron tantas veces, que me pareció extraño en ti, pero aún así te creí como un tonto, ¡un completo idiota enamorado!-Exclamé formando enojo en una mueca con mis labios.-No sabes como me mataste con tu desprecio, no sabes el daño que me causaste, no sabes como te extrañaba, ¡no sabes como te amaba, Heero Yuy!-Terminé gritando con toda mis fuerzas, después de acentuar cada frase con la mayor rabia posible. Respiré un poco, recuperando fuerzas utilizadas. Mi corazón latía con rapidez y de la nada mis manos empezaron a temblar indicándome lo vulnerable que estaba en esos instantes tan cruciales. Levanté mi mirada hacia el frente y me sorprendí de inmediato al ver a Heero arrodillado en el piso con su rostro entre sus manos, temblando ligeramente y emitiendo algunos quejidos angustiantes. Me incorporé y me acerqué un poco para verlo: Lloraba amargamente, podía ver las gruesas gotas caer al piso gracias a la luz del televisor. No dije nada, sólo tragué saliva. No supe en que momento adoptó esa postura tan deplorable y derrumbada.

-No puedo pedirte…perdón x todo lo que te hice…-Levantó su mirada llorosa a la vez que hablaba entrecortadamente con algo de hipo x el llanto. Yo no hice nada más que mirarlo con atención. Ahora mi rostro se sentía salado x las lágrimas secas.-Me porté como un desgraciado a propósito, despreciándote en contra mis deseos de abrazarte y besarte como no tienes idea…-Volvió a bajar su mirada sin dejar de soltar lágrimas. Yo seguía en la posición de antes con mi larga cola cayendo x uno de mis hombros.-…ese día me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida al verte ahí…-

-Claro, si yo no sabía nada.-Interrumpí con sarcasmo girando mi rostro hacia un lado. De un momento a otro sentí como el colchón se hundía y sin proponérmelo ya lo tenía frente a mí llorando con tristeza acumulada. Una de sus manos subió hasta acariciar mi mejilla, luego bajó x mi cuello hasta quedarse enredada en mi cabello. Yo te miré a los ojos, aún así huías a los míos. Estabas avergonzado, se notaba.

-No supe que hacer ni que decir, estaba asustado. No quería verte…-Eso no me gustó, pero al parecer tenía otro significado, dejé que continuara.-…no quería despedirme de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, soy tan inseguro con mis sentimientos que no sabía como reaccionarías y menos como terminaría si te lo decía.-Tu mano seguía acariciando mi cabello, yo me mantenía sentado frente a ti, a escasos centímetros de ti, sintiendo tu temblor de niño avergonzado y arrepentido. Ya no soltabas lágrimas, pero tus ojos se veían cansados y algo hinchados, pero eso jamás te quitaría lo lindo que eres cuando muestras miedo o tristeza…

-Fuiste tan egoísta…-Ante esto bajaste tu mirada ocultándola con tu cerquillo color chocolate.

-Lo sé, fui un imbésil, un grandísimo estúpido, si quieres.-Sonreí ante esto.-Sólo pensando en mi bien sin pensar en como te sentirías, pero jamás pensé en dejar de amarte, sólo quería no sentirme tan mal…no quería extrañarte tanto, Duo…-Mi sonrisa no se borró, sólo se relajó un poco al tiempo que subía mi mano para así levantar tu rostro. Moviste tus labios tratando de decir algo.-Sin saber que iba a regresar, nunca dejé de amarte, siempre fuiste el único en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón, lindo Duo.-Susurraste lentamente como para que las palabras quedaran grabadas en mi mente. La mano que permanecía en mi cabello subió nuevamente hasta mi rostro hasta llegar a mis labios y delinearlos levemente haciéndome sentir pequeños toques de electricidad x todo el cuerpo.-Por eso te lo dije, confié en que entenderías el _"quería que lo supieras lo suficiente para que no lo dudes nunca"_…-Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y feliz a la vez que sonreía contento. ¡Aún lo recordaba perfectamente como yo! No puedo creer que esto esté pasándome, no puedo creerlo. Sonrío convencido viendo como me imitas con una sonrisa satisfecha y jovial. Dios, te veías tan sexy aún con los ojos algo mojados…-Pero no pensé que fueras tan tonto…. . .-Habló divertido mirándome con una ceja levantada. Le di un golpe en el brazo mientras fruncía el ceño y él emitía una risa.

-¡Cómo eres de insensible, Heero!-Exclamé con molestia alejándome un poco, pero en segundo lo tuve sobre mí con el rostro prácticamente pegado al mío. Abrí los ojos mientras sonreía cómplice, sabría lo que vendría a continuación.

-Pero así insensible me amas, ¿verdad?-Una voz sensual sin quitarle el tono jovial al la frase. Sonreí ya acostumbrado a sus tonterías para luego levantarme un poco y juntar mis labios con los suyos, esos labios que llevaba años de no saborear con ganas y con derecho x ser únicamente míos. Lo traje conmigo abrazándolo x el cuello para recostarnos sobre las rechonchas almohadas y para sentirnos juntitos como la última noche en que estuvimos juntos.

Me sentía bien, completo, feliz, excitado y amado como no tenía idea. Era una sensación placentera que no había sentido desde hace mucho. Heero era, sin derecho a dudas, mi otra mitad, mi complemento perfecto. Somos como el ying-yang, como el agua y el aceite, tan diferentes uno del otro. Lo perfecto para estar juntos. No podría describirlo más que la gran felicidad que acabo de recobrar en estos escasos minutos. Aunque ya de por sí me sentía bien de saberlo nuevamente cerca de mí, ¡y ahora esto! ¡Por un carajo que me tienta inimaginablemente con sólo besarme así!

Su lengua hundiéndose en la profundidad de mi boca, acariciando cada uno de los rincones más escondidos, jugando con mi lengua escurridiza. Me envolvía con sus labios, chupaba y lamía sin control todo el contorno que estaba a su alcance. Sus manos empezaban a deslizarse suavemente desde mis tobillos a mis muslos, apretándolos con ganas, haciéndome soltar gemidos de placer, gemidos que llevaba dormidos esperando x él, sólo x recibir sus suaves y ardientes caricias. Es tan bueno en todo lo que hace que empiezo a pensar que existe la perfección en este terrible mundo.

-Ahh…si, Heero…-Exclamé ahogado x completo, sumido en una ola avasalladora perdiendo x completo el sentido. Largos besos mojados recorrían mi garganta obligándome a estirarla todo lo que podía para así recibir todas las caricias posibles e imposibles. Me estremecía de una forma inigualable, succionando sitios exactos, recordando los puntos clave que me volvían loco. Heero era el único que sabía como hacerme el amor de esa forma tan plena y entera, era el único que sabía donde poner sus dedos para hacerme gritar de placer, era el único que me llenaba x completo y me sentaba a la perfección ser un goloso, hambriento de él.

-Sigues siendo tan delicioso como siempre, amor…-Habló a mi oído empezando a bajar su mano por todo mi tronco hasta llegar al elástico de mis boxers, quitándolos sin permiso alguno. Un suspiro de placer salió de mi garganta al sentir la calidez de la piel de su firme abdomen chocar contra mi miembro despierto. Mordí mi labio inferior rebosando de placer al tiempo que Heero adjuntaba la presión necesaria contra el. Nuevamente volví a sentir un mojado recorrido x mi pecho, bajando, bajando, bajando, hasta detenerse en medio de mi abdomen, en mi ombligo, el cuál empezaba a ser sometido x su lengua de una manera cruel y excitante.-Vamos, no te oigo…-Escuché que decía mirándome con ojos lujuriosos sin quitar la lengua de su sitio. Me arqueé al sentir un par de dedos en mi entrada, pero lo mejor de todo el recorrido fue el sentir ese pedazo de carne húmeda y caliente masajear mi miembro de arriba abajo, matándome con fuertes choques eléctricos.

-¡Dios, Heero! Ahhh…quiero…quiero…Ahhh…! Yo…-No podía terminar de formular una frase que se mantendría perdida e incompleta en una mente x completo en blanco. Me masturbaba con fiereza con labios y lengua, destruyéndome y doblegándome, obligándome a que empujara mis caderas hacia él para poder tener el mayor contacto posible. Cogí un lado de la almohada que sostenía mi cabeza y la mordí con ahínco tratando de evitar empezar a gritar. ¡Era delicioso, excitante, rico al tacto, era…era Heero quien lo hacía! Me encantaba como me hacía sexo oral de una manera tan osada y entregada, lo hacía con todo, sus manos empujando mis muslos apartándolos del camino, teniendo a su entera disposición para lamer, chupar y succionar todo aquello que llamaba mi zona más sensible. Me removía con movimientos precisos para darme placer, necesitaba sentirlo todo, quería que lo tuviera todo y me hiciera terminar gloriosamente. No pude soportarlo más. Solté la almohada y llevando mis manos a la cabeza de mi amante empecé a emitir gritos exagerados de placer, llenos de excitación.-Más…más fuerte…si, si, Hee-chan…más…más!...MÁS!-Grité con todo arqueándome sobre las sábanas, vaciándome con todo dentro de la boca de mi contraparte. Un último gemido ahogado salió de mi boca al segundo que me desplomaba cansado sobre la rechoncha almohada y ese picor en mi vientre se empezaba a desvanecer. Pero aún no estaba satisfecho…

-¡Mierda, eres excitante! No recordaba una entrega tan arrebatada como esta…-Lo vi frente a mí mientras limpiaba su barbilla con su mano. Sentí una mano viajar a mi trasero y apretarlo con confianza. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras llevaba mis brazos a su cuello y los amarraba allí. Heero dejó caer un beso en mis labios, yo lo demoré un poco, chupando con deleite sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, los cuales brillaban con una intensidad bárbara.-Me encanta hacer el amor contigo, terminas x tenerme bajo tus encantos, obligándome a cumplir tus deseos.-Escuché su voz susurrar sobre mis labios cargada de una tierna y potente sensualidad. Este tipo me excita cada vez más con el paso de los segundos, ahora puedo sentirme duro nuevamente. Sus manos siguen en mi trasero, masajeándolo con ganas, al parecer lo había extrañado.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué yo te monte? ¡Vamos, muévete!-Hablé con un puchero sin quitar la autoridad impresa en mis palabras. Heero rió divertido ante esto, dándome un beso profundo en la mejilla tomándome del rostro. Sonreí ampliamente excitado viéndolo quitarse los ajustados pantalones que llevaba junto con la ropa interior que llevaba, la cuál consistía en una MUY pequeña y x demás tentadora.-Oye, no te sabía esas mañas, sucio pervertido.-Dije volviendo a abrazarlo x el cuello al mismo tiempo que me sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, que estaba sentado. Besé su mejilla repetidas veces diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba.-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.-Escuché su risa divertida al segundo que me tomaba de los muslos y me arrojaba contra el colchón adoptando la posición de antes. Lo vi resentido haciendo un puchero mientras empezaba a jugar con su nariz tontamente.-¿Hee-chan de verdad me kiere mucho?-Hablé sin quitar el puchero y con un tono de voz cándido y x demás agudo, mismo niño chiquito. Sabía que le divertía ese tipo de juegos en parte burlesca y sensual, me encanta escucharlo reír, normalmente es tan serio y reservado.-¿Hee-chan no me responde xq no me kiere?-Volví a la misma postura dándole ligeras golpes en sus mejillas moviendo su cara. Heero rió divertido al igual que yo que lo soltaba.

-No, no te kiero, ¡te amo como un sexópata hambriento!-Exclamó acelerado arremetiendo contra un lado de mi cuello, emitiendo gruñidos de perro rabioso a la vez que me chupaba y mordía levemente toda la piel de mi cuello antes asaltado. No pude contener mis sonoras carcajadas al mismo segundo que lo abrazaba contra mí y enredaba mis piernas en su cintura, ahora teniéndolo sólo para mí.

Dentro de todo el alboroto, mis manos viajaron a su trasero para apretarlo mientras que se aseguraba de preparar mi entrada para el próximo paso. No dejé de reír x completo, más bien intercalaba mis risas con gemidos placenteros y suspiros enloquecedores. Heero besó mi oído suavemente.

-Lo siento, no tengo lubricante conmigo.-Habló disculpándose en un leve respiro. Ya mantenía dos de sus dedos dentro de mí haciendo suspirar, mi entrada lo succionaba inconscientemente pidiendo por él. Pero eso no significaba que no estaba prestándole atención. Sonreí y lo abracé más.

-No importa, pero me parece extraño en un chico tan 'precavido' como tú…-Dije en voz un poco jadeante, recalcando la palabra en comillas. Sabía a lo que me refería. Antes, cuando salíamos o estábamos juntos, cualquiera fuera el motivo o el lugar, el muy pervertido siempre parecía estar preparado para momentos así, y no porque fuera psíquico ni mierda, sino que ¡era un promiscuo de lo peor!, pero que importaba si me gustaba tanto como me lo hacía, además…yo también tenía la culpa x ser un insinuoso provocador. u.u

-Hee-chan…-Lo llamé con un tonito cántico mientras acariciaba su espalda. El chico aún mantenía ambas manos trabajando allí en mi parte trasera, mientras me besaba el cuello y uno de mis hombros. Yo suspiraba de a segundos sintiendo como movía sus dedos dentro de mí, el lugar que ya estaba acostumbrado a él, a su tamaño tan delicioso para mí. Gemí super excitado al recordarlo así al tiempo que introducía un tercer dedo. Heero se levantó siguiendo un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi barbilla y terminar en mis labios al tener yo la cabeza un poco levantada x las sensaciones que prácticamente eran insoportablemente placenteras.

Sentí su mirada sobre mi rostro, no pude verlo bien xq opté x cerrar los ojos mientras deliberaba mis gemidos empezando a ser un poco más fuertes y dejados. Por fin, mi miembro se ha despertado nuevamente y se encontraba listo. Heero quité sus dedos de dentro de mí y con una ligera presión en un lado de mi cintura, me avisó que estaba x entrar. Pero antes de eso, me tomó de la mano y después de lamer, chupar y besar mis dedos, mojándolos x completo, llevó mi mano hacia su palpitante miembro, haciendo que lo tomara entre mis húmedos dedos. No dudé ni un segundo en comenzar con los masajes y las ligeras presiones exactas, sabía muy bien dónde tocar, nunca lo olvidaría. Conocía su cuerpo a la perfección así como él el mío, pero al parecer hay ciertas partes mejoradas que debería empezar a palpar para reconocerlas y firmarlas como nueva propiedad. Sonreí lujuriosamente al tener ese pensamiento mientras veía como Heerito lindo agachaba la cabeza apoyando su frente en mi pecho empezando a emitir gemidos de lo más excitantes, con esa voz tan grave de chico grande y hecho todo un hombre.

Sentí su miembro endurecerse un poco más, la punta se sentía algo húmeda: lista para poder entrar sin problemas. Lo solté seguro que era suficiente. Me besó los labios de nueva cuenta para entretenerme al tiempo que se introducía en mí con cuidado. Lento, suavemente, pero llegó a un punto que lo solté de improvisto profiriendo un grito poderoso, algo jadeante x la misma agitación de la situación. Segundos después logré calmarme respirando agitadamente, sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse, empezando a correr. Heero empezó a moverse sin esperar nada, haciéndome sentir aquella intromisión que me prendía de manera rápido y me mandaba excelente toques de electricidad x todo el cuerpo, empezando x toda mi parte baja. Los gemidos de ambos no se hicieron esperar, eran un canto acorde, como si estuvieran modulados perfectamente x ambos: los míos algo exagerados y cortos, los de Heero graves y largamente soltados, terminando en un suspiro fuerte.

-Hazlo…más fuerte…más profun…profundo…-Pedí abrazándome a él con más fuerza, sus manos subieron de mis caderas a mi cintura, amarrándose allí para luego imponer fuerza y levantarme de un solo tirón. Heero capturó mis labios con un beso profundo desde el principio, introduciendo su lengua jugando con la mía, atreviéndose a reprimir mis gemidos de excitación. Pero no lo culpo, definitivamente sabe lo que hace, en esta postura puedo sentir todo su longitud x completo dentro, apretaba y resbalosa mandándome a los nervios reacciones rápidos que me hacen temblar. Tan vulnerable que me encuentro que cualquier cosa me puede…

-¡Ahhhhh! Siii….así, hazlo así….-Exclamé super volado, no sabía ni lo que decía, me encontraba x completo sumido en un éxtasis total. Moviéndome con sensuales movimientos ondulantes, ayudando a que sea más placentero para ambos. Sé y recuerdo lo bien que lo siente mi Hee-chan cuando hago eso, el sólo ver su expresión de perdida cordura me hace sonreír satisfecho y a pegarme más a él para así besar esa boca semiabierta que tanto me tienta. Diablos, cuando me gusta, cuando lo amo, es tan perfecto para mí, me vuelvo loco, completamente, loco.

Más gemidos concordes, suspiros de retención, mi cuerpo empezaba a tensarse x segunda vez sintiendo como apretaba sin consultarme al miembro dentro de mí, el cual esparcía su líquido poco a poco, hasta que explotó x completo junto a un sonoro grito de placer de mi contraparte. Le seguí manchando los abdómenes de ambos, pero sólo me limité a emitir un gemido ahogado y algo jadeante, algo tardío. Nos quedamos así x unos segundos en donde Heero se comía a pocos mi cuello con cortos besos diversos. Temblé un poco debido a lo vulnerable que sentía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Me fui para atrás cayendo sobre las almohadas desordenadas, con Heero sobre mí, como siempre.

-Excelente, es fascinante e impredecible hacer el amor contigo…-Escuché entre inhalaciones sonoras. Cerré mis ojos sonriendo mientras normalizaba mi respiración, acariciaba los desordenados cabellos chocolate de Heero que caían sobre mi pecho sudoroso, pegándose a él.-Por cierto, he querido hacerte una pregunta desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que llegué.-Dijo tranquilamente levantándose. Pero al segundo lo tomé del rostro besándolo, simplemente besando sus labios y lamiendo el contorno de su boca. Sonrió al momento que me separé y…me giré quedando boca abajo abrazando una de la almohadas.

-Hee-chan, ¿jalarías la sábana? Empieza a sentirse el frío de la madrugada u.u.-Hablé somnoliento acomodándome para quedarme dormido. Heero se mantuvo sentado a mi lado unos segundos con la cara hecha signo de interrogación mientras que yo lo ignoraba olímpicamente.-Heero…-Llamé de nuevo. De inmediato sentí la frescura de las sábanas que habían quedado a un lado de la gran cama en donde me encontraba. Sonreí cerrando los ojos empezando a dormitar, pero tb esperaba sentir los brazos de Yuy abrazándome contra él.-¿Qué no piensas abrazarme para dormir juntitos?-Pregunté a secas sin moverme. Escuché una risa inesperada.

-Bueno, pero no te pongas así, amor.-Lo escuché cerca de mi oído para luego abrazarme fuertemente por la cintura con ambos brazos y así asirme a él, apoyando su rostro sobre mi mejilla y hombro. Sonreí acariciando su mejilla libre a la vez que me besaba cerca de la comisura de los labios.-Oye, Duo…-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó?-Pregunté serio, este rió ante mi ocurrencia para luego tenderme boca arriba nuevamente. Yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados, pero los abrí al momento que me sentí invadida mi cavidad bucal.-¡Oye, no hagas eso que vas a ahog…!-

-¿Quién era el tipo de cabello negro con el que te besabas el otro día? o.ó.-

Blink Blink

-Es…es mi novio o.o.-Respondí mirándolo a los ojos como cosa seria, pero no pude evitar carcajearme al ver como Heero fruncía el ceño con molestia y curveaba los labios hacia abajo. Lo besé de inmediato antes de que se quitara, no podíamos pelearnos en un momento así. Volví a emitir una ligera risita al verlo entrecerrar los ojos acusadoramente.-¡Sólo bromeaba, sólo bromeaba!-Me resigné a rendirme mientras lo abrazaba y lo hacía caer de espaldas a la cama y me subía a horcajadas sobre él. Me incliné para besarlo levemente.-Sólo es un compañero que anda detrás de mí, pero siempre lo rechazo.-El me observó como diciendo: _'Si, cojudo, y así bien que se comían las caras'_, suspiré.-Me pidió un único beso, dijo que no me seguiría insistiendo si lo hacía, además sabe que estoy enamorado de otra persona.-

-¿De quién? ¿De otro tipo que tb te pide un _'único beso'_ para dejarte en paz? ¬.¬.-Sonreí con resignación divertida. Definitivamente, el chico no cambiaría PARA NADA. Me acerqué un poco más y tomándolo del rostro lo besé con el mayor sentimiento que guardaba. Al soltarlo junté mi frente con la suya.

-No, claro que no, idiota; pero me acaba de hacer el amor de una manera fabulosa, ese es el infeliz del que estoy enamorado, sip.-Dije sonriendo de lo más pancho mientras que este rodaba los ojos para luego sonreír satisfecho. Me abrazó de tal forma que ocultaba mi rostro en su cuello.

-Te amo, Duo, te amo infinitamente.-Dijo a mi oído besándome la mejilla seguidamente. Le besé el cuello en respuesta para luego abrazarlo. Hee-chan jaló la sábana para taparnos y disponernos a dormir hasta más tarde.-Oye.-

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Heero? Déjame dormir.-Y me acomodé más cerca de su cuello lamiéndolo ligeramente.

-¡Duo! ò.ó.-

-Bueno, bueno, ¿qué pasa?-Respondí a regañadientes luego de que me llamara la atención de manera nada seria, pero si resentida.

-¿Qué hay del asunto x el que estamos aquí? o.ô.-Me levanté mirándolo curioso e inocente.

-¿Cuál asunto? ¿ESTE o el de a lado? o.o.-Pregunté con una inocencia x demás descarada señalándonos y luego señalando la pared. Heero frunció el ceño para luego darme un coscorrón.-¡Oye, me dolió! .ó.-Me quejé, él sólo atinó a regresar mi cabeza a donde estaba antes de levantarme.

-Duérmete antes _de que te dé_ x gracioso u.ú.-

-¡¿DE VERDAD?! D.-Sonrisa radiante de mi parte, golpe del suyo.-Ay, ya, Hee-chan malo…! T-T.-

**o·o·o·o·o·o**

La mañana había llegado con una luminosidad tremenda. Los rayos de luz de sol caían directamente en la ventana y x ende directamente sobre mi rostro. Apreté los mismo mientras me daba vuelta, sintiendo que caía desde una superficie blanda y poco más alta del colchón. Me empecé a desperezar como suelo hacerlo: soltando maullidos y estirándome de piernas y brazos hasta quedar boca abajo nuevamente. Después de esto, me restregué los ojos y me volví a acostar, abriendo los ojos y encontrándome de frente con unos adormilados ojitos cobalto que me miraban con una tierna sonrisa. Se la respondí con la mía sintiendo como acariciaban mis cabellos desordenados que caían sobre mi rostro.

-Ohayo gozaimasu, ai.-

-Buenos días, Hee-chan n.n.-Hablé feliz acercándome para besarlo profundamente mientras me posicionaba sobre él como la noche anterior que me quedé dormido. Me abrazó x la cintura presionándome contra él mientras introducía su lengua y jugaba unos segundos con la mía. Al separarnos le dirigí una mirada alegre, con algo de sueño, claro. De pronto, dentro de tanto embelesamiento, un reconocido sonidito empezó a escucharse. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al tiempo me abría la boca enorme mirando a un Heero sonrojado. Se incorporó inquiriendo que tenía que contestar, yo seguía dentro de mi estupefacción.-¡¿Aún lo tienes?! ¡Tanto tiempo, mi amor!-Exclamé de lo más feliz, besando su mejilla. Este sólo sonrió de lado.

La musiquita de la conocida canción _'Clocks'_ de ColdPlay empezaba desde el principio otra vez dejándome oírla nuevamente. Recuerdo que la bajé ese mismo día, ese Domingo en que Heero aún dormía a mi lado, después de nuestra última noche juntos. No tenía nada que hacer y no quería despertarlo aún, me gustaba ver su angelical rostro mientras dormía. No tuve más remedio que revisar su bandeja de entrada en su celular, la de salida, llamadas entrantes y salientes; felizmente que sólo había números y mensajes de Nijan, míos, de su padre, de su hermano mayor, de amigos de la escuela que SÓLO son amigos y de sus primos que residen en el estado de Osaka. Nada de que preocuparse. n.n

Regresando a la realidad, pude maravillarme con el perfecto físico de mi querido amorcito mientras caminaba desnudo hasta recoger sus pantalones y sacar su teléfono celular de allí. Lo contestó después de enviarme una mirada significativa.

-Buenos días, padre.-Lo escuché decir, le indiquen que viniera a sentarse conmigo porque yo también quería escuchar. Sabíamos que estaba con mi padre en la habitación de a lado, pero, ¿por qué lo llama a esta hora? Es muy temprano. Heero se sentó a mi lado y yo acerqué todo lo que pude para poder oír tb. El tipo sonaba lúcido y fresco, al parecer se había despertado hace algún tiempo.

-¿Dónde estás? Llamé a casa, me dijeron que no llegaste a dormir.-

-Es cierto, me quedé en casa de un compañero. Tenemos un examen muy importante el lunes. Sabes que no me gusta estudiar fines de semana…-

-Si, lo sé, lo sé. ¿A qué hora volverás a casa? Nijan también se quedó en casa de una amiga, ¿te importaría pasar a recogerla?-

- ¬¬Û.-

Sonreí divertido al ver a Heero pasarse una mano x el rostro aburrido y harto de tener que hacerle de chofer, niñero, cocinero, guardaespaldas, criada, cartero, portero y todo lo demás a su hermana menor. Ahora ya tiene 18 y no sería mala idea que se consiga un novio para que la controle.

-No, papá, no importa, pero la llamaré y le diré que pasaré x ella después de la merienda, no quiero que se me 'pierda' de nuevo.-Dijo formando una mueca sarcástica, yo trataba de aguantar la risa. Al parecer la muchita había terminado peor de lo que se fue, una completa puta perdida, como la solía llamar Heero antes de que se fuera.

-Gracias, estoy bastante ocupado, me es imposible ir a buscarla.-Heero emitió un sí común y después de que el hombre se despidiera, colgó la comunicación. Fue entonces que di rienda suelta a mi risotada matinal. Heero me miró de reojo para luego marcar el número 3. Esperó unos segundos al tiempo que se acomodaba recargando su espalda contra las almohadas, yo le seguí para escuchar su conversación con su querida hermanita menor.

-¿Qué quieres, Heero?-

-Por un carajo, ¿Dónde diablos estás, puta? ¬¬.-Me sonreí de nueva cuenta, valla que los Yuy tenían el significado de 'amor fraternal' muy x encima de sus cabezas.-Mi padre dice que estás en casa de una de tus 'amigas' con sorpresa, tengo que ir por ti.-Habló fastidiado. Escuché la chica soltaba una risa de lo más egocéntrica. Heero frunció el ceño.

-Ya, ya, boludo, no es para tanto, no te pongas así de denso conmigo.-

-Nijan…-Soltó en tono de amenaza.

-¡Bueno, ya, papá!-Rió después de esto. Hee-chan estaba a punto de acribillarla x el teléfono.-Estoy en donde siempre, sólo silva y saldré, ¿bien?-Habló de lo más tranquila la mujer. Su voz había cambiado ligeramente, pero seguía teniendo ese toque tan egocéntrico y cachoso de siempre.

-Pasaré antes de la merienda.-Habló autoritario. Nijan soltó un quejido.

-Del loncheciiiiito.-Pidió rogona con una voz super tierna como si la nena le estuviera pidiendo a mamá unas horas más para quedarse a jugar con sus amiguitas.

-¡De la cena! Y yo ceno a las 6:30, así que estate lista xq no pretendo esperarte u.ú.-Exclamó ya cansado. Entonces fue que escuché algunas palabras que no entendí de forma rápida y luego la risa de la mujer. Heero se enervó.-¡Nada! ¡Iré a las 6 y ya deja de joderme, pequeña puta descarriada! òÓ.-Y nada, colgó.

-Se llevan tan bien o.oÛ.-

-Si, es increíble que aún le tape sus cochinadas a esa perdida de mi hermana ù.u.-Definitivamente los Yuy son una completa caja de sorpresas, no sabías que cosa irás a encontrar en cada uno. Por ahora tengo a mi lindo amorcito que es un maniático histérico y a la hermana menor que es una loca prostituta xD jeje ¡Ah! Sin mencionar que el padre es un promiscuo rompe hogares felices. ¬u¬

-¿Tienes hambre, Duo?-Heero volteó a verme con cara de curiosidad, preocupado x mi hambruna. Yo sonreí y después de darle un beso me aventuré a pedirle salir a comer a algún restaurante de comida rápida. Luego pasaría x casa a ver como estaba Hilde. La había dejado sola desde la noche anterior, sabía q papá no volvió a casa ayer y q tampoco regresaría hasta la tarde de hoy.

**o·o·o·o·o·o**

-Pasa.-Abría la reja de la parte de afuera de la casa y esperé que Heero pasara para volver a dejarla como estaba. Era casi medio día y el ambiente se había puesto frío de manera rápida. Al salir del hotel, no nos percatamos si nuestros padres estaban allí todavía o si ya se habían ido temprano. Total, Heero objetó que sería una malísima idea dejarnos ver en un lugar como este, nos meteríamos en problemas, aún seguían siendo nuestros padres.

-Debíamos ir a comer primero ù.û.-Dijo subiendo las escalerillas a mi lado. Lo vi de reojo con una mueca en forma de sonrisa haciendo que él volteara el rostro subiendo los últimos escalones más rápidos que yo. Subí con paso lento mientras sacaba la llave, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta me tomó del rostro besándome profundamente sin avisarme ni nada. Cerré los ojos de inmediato al segundo que subía mis brazos para enredarlos en su cuello. Me sentí adherido a él cuando insistió en abrazarme x la cintura con más fuerza. Estaba encantado, aún no podía creer que esto fuera…

-¡Duo Maxwell! Ò.o.-

…real. ù.ú Demonios, demonios…!

Me solté de Hee-chan normalmente girando mi rostro hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse. Observé con detenimiento al hombre con apariencia cansina, vestido con unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta de dormir. Era…

-¡¿Papá?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo…?! ¡¿Qué no…?!-¡No entendía! ¿No se suponía que estaba en el hotel disfrutando de lo rico con el padre de Heero? ¿Qué mierda hacía empijamado mirándome con enojo en la puerta de la casa? De seguro ya había llegado y…no, no, no! Heero dijo que…

Un pequeño tic en mi ceja izquierda empezó a hacerse notar al tiempo que mi puño derecho subía hasta la altura de mi mentón. Me giré a ver al causante de TODO este embrollo. Heero Yuy, el idiota de cabellos chocolate que ahora bajaba las escalerillas de lo más tranquilo, ¡se estaba yendo! ¡COBARDE, ME MINTIÓ! ÒÓx

-¡Oye, estúpido, ven acá!-Exclamé con enojo bajando la escalerilla rápidamente, de dos en dos. Salí x la rejilla recién abierta y alcancé al Yuy quién caminaba de lo más relajado en dirección al paradero del autobús.-¿Adónde crees que vas? ò.o ¡Me explicas todo, AHORA!-Ordené exaltado empezando a respirar agitadamente. Heero soltó un suspiro de resignación cerrando los ojos.

-Lo siento, mentí. u.u.-Confesó algo apenado sacando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus ajustados jeans. Yo levanté ambas cejas con asombro. ¿Qué me mintió? Maldito desgraciado, ¿cuándo va a quitarse le la costumbre de…? u.úX

-¿Me mentiste? o.ô Y, ¿por qué si se puede saber? o.ó.-Me crucé de brazos esperando una respuesta lógica. Recién y nos habíamos amistado, habíamos hecho florecer nuevamente nuestra muerta y dolida relación para que vengas todo cachondo y me mientas como si nada?! ¡¿Pero que le pasa?!

Lo vi rascarse la parte trasera de su cabeza en señal de algo de nerviosismo, sus ojos regían los míos. Al parecer quería buscar las palabras correctas para poder hablarme con la verdad. Por fin hice contacto con sus orbes azules, las cuales me veían apenadas y con cierto aire de ilusión. Y aún me pregunto si este es Heero…u.uÛ

-Lo hice…lo hice para poder volver contigo, Duo, no lo hice con mala intensión, pero…-Hizo una mueca mientras trataba de entretener sus manos en algo, y ese algo fue mi trenza mal hecha que caía x sobre mi hombro.-Era la oportunidad perfecta, en realidad tu padre jamás reservó nada allí, ni siquiera tuvieron una cita en aquel hotel...-Eso me enervó haciendo que lo mirada con los ojos encendidos. Heero retrocedió algunos pasos algo asustado de mi puño en pleno proceso de estamparse en su rostro al tiempo que lo tomaba con rudeza de la camiseta que llevaba.-¡Pero funcionó! Ya estamos juntos otra vez, los malentendidos fueron sólo eso…deberías estar feliz x eso ¬.¬.-Me recriminó deteniendo mi puño sin saberlo. Relajé mi expresión mirando hacia otro lado y soltándolo. Al final tenía razón, fue una buena treta para hacerme volver con él, si lo hubiera hecho a la fuerza lo hubiera rechazado horriblemente. Suspiré asintiendo, tenía toda la maldita razón.

-Es verdad, creo que después de todo si piensas u.ù.-

-Si, gracias ¬.¬Û.-Sonreí al verlo poner esa cara de atarantado molesto, cada expresión suya valía una sonrisa de satisfacción de mi parte, es muy difícil ver a Hee-chan poner otra cara que no sea la de _'no jodas, déjame en paz'_, acentuándose con una frialdad que da miedo. Lo acerqué a mí para besarlo, era lo único que podía hacer en un momento como este. Estaba feliz. A los pocos segundos, se separó mirándome. Yo no entendí.-Duo…-Su voz sonaba seria.

-¿Qué sucede, mi amor? n.ñ.-

-Compartiremos la cuenta del hotel, nos salió muy cara u.ù.-Me solté empujándolo. Este me vio con cara tristona tratando de convencerme de que pagara parte de SU jugarreta para engatusarme de nuevo. ¡Que se valla al carajo! Lo amo y todo, pero...¡pero esto ya es un abuso! u.ú

-¡¿Y que mierda me dices a mí?! Yo no fui el que quiso quedarse, ¡fue tú idea!-

-¡Pero bien que lo disfrutast…!-Lo callé besándole los labios. Luego le sonreí como si no hubiera pasado nada, de nada. Él enarcó una ceja sin entender.

-Guardémonos los detalles del asunto, por ahora, vamos a comer que muero de hambre n.ñ jeje.-Y así empecé a caminar con ambas manos dentro de las bolsas de mí chaqueta. Escuché que Heero me llamaba. Lo miré x sobre el hombro.

-¿Me ayudarás a pagar, verdad? o.ò.-

-NO ¬¬.-

**o·o·o·o·o·o**

_**¡Gracias por leer como siempre! n.n**_

_Y, **¡REVIEWS! **Esperamos el final haya sido satisfactorio. n.n_

**_Better Than They © Smexy Gals S.A._**


End file.
